The Lost Kingdom Chapter 1A: Ocian View Ishi Ketsui: Cornered
by XsPaReS
Summary: This is story about two kingdoms in the land of Regnant, Ocia and Akia. These two kingdoms are hiding dark secrets and it will be the silver haired foreigner Ishi Ketsui and The War Princess Sakuhana who discover them. Along the way they will face monsters, demons, their pasts, and maybe their own feelings.


Ocian View: Ishi Ketsui

"The battlefield is a place where death and destruction reign supreme! It's the unspoken law of this world!" I shouted. My wounded comrades, their eyes once dreary from our long battle, looked over at me. I could see the flames in their rekindle. "We chose to fight, for the honor in ourselves and the honor of our kingdom! It may seem that the shadow of death has plunged us into the endless abyss of despair, but we shall arise from even the lowest depths! Rise my companions, this will not be our final moments! If the ladies of fate have truly deemed that today was our final day, we shall not fall cowering behind a wall, we will fight until we draw our final breath fighting for Ocia!" They slowly got up, picking up their weapons from the ground. I watched as they raised their spears and swords high over their heads. I saw in their eyes something I have not seen in a long time, I saw a burning desire, the desire to win and survive. Their will shined through the despair of war and I smiled. "Today We Win The Battle! Tomorrow We Win The War!" I shouted. We stared down the Akian troops, the mid-day sun shining upon us, our morale refueled. I aim my sword forward as we roared, "FOR OCIA!" Then I lead my team charging forward, I cared not whether I hear the whispers of death or March home victorious. I just fought not caring for my life, keeping a tight grip on my treasured weapon. Tenbatsu, a legendary weapon passed down for generations among my family with its own special abilities. It has two abilities, to change between a sword and spear at my command, and it causes my body to give 100% without causing me any harm. I leaped into the center of an Akian sword battalion. "Spear," I said. The sword extended then thinned a blade on both sides of the spear. I brace my arms spinning the spear over my head causing a tornado to form around me. The force of tornado cuts through their arm and bringing up dirt blinding them. I hear them scream as I take away their eyesight. I ran past the lower soldiers and ran at their commander. My spear contracts into a sword again as I stop in front of the commander. As he finally unblinded himself, I looked him in the eyes and slashed his throat. I turn around as he falls to the ground, I swing my sword in the air as the blood cleans off. "Who is next in line to die," I shouted. Some of the Akian troops backed away from me as I pounded my fist on my chest. "I am the Blood Demon of Ocia, I am going to slaughter you all." Most of them readied their blades while a few ran away. "Good not as much blood needs to be spilled," I thought, "OCIA WILL NOT FALL!" I change Tenbatsu into spear form spinning it like a button creating a wall of blades. I start running forward shredding weapons and people who try to go through the wall. My spear cut through them as if cutting through air. I attacked relentlessly watching men fall left and right blood gushing through their wounds. I watched as the earthly soil turned a deep shade of red and the empty husk of lifeless soldiers lay everywhere. The scent of death and decay surrounding me, suffocating me. I brought my bloody to view, I stared for a few seconds. Then I clenched my hand into a fist getting a little sad. "The sick truth of the battlefield is that it is a place that thrives from death and pure chaos. I never sought to end the lives of others but I must protect this kingdom. Besides that I must repay her for saving me," I think as I looked at the carnage, "I plead with you, Our Lord Arientas, with your divine strength, and may these troubling fields of death and destruction, bloom into the gardens of peace and prosperity." I ready Tenbatsu once more in blade form, my eyes forsaking emotion. I have already come to terms with myself. "I am not happy to kill anyone nor am I sad that I must do as such. I am no madman who relishes in the death and misery of others. Then why do I keep getting up to fight, to spill more blood? Is it because of Shauna? Maybe it's because I've been fighting for so long, or maybe I've resorted to my animalistic instincts, or maybe my mind is broken finally shattered from all the deceit and chaos. Oh well, whatever it may be it is a part of me now," I think dashing forward parrying a sword thrust. I roll forward getting behind him and chopping his legs off. He falls over in agonizing pain before I thrust down impaling his heart. I hear the pull of several strings, turning to my side I see a group of archers aim at me. I was about to dodge until the soldiers I stabbed grabs me by the ankle holding on with his last breath. "For Akia you damn bastard," he said.

"Shit," I keep pulling to no avail. They let the arrows fly and I looked in shock. "I'm dead," I thought. I was prepared to accept death until I smell a familiar scent. "Lilacs?" I thought.

"Ishi watch your surroundings," said the female voice. I got out of my daze and went back into my fighting stance. "You aren't that weak kid from before right?" she said.

"No, I'm not Shauna," I answered.

"Then destroy them, make them understand why we call you the Blood Demon of Ocia," she spoke grinning, "Ok?"

"No problem," I replied. With my blade I cut my wrists, my blood being absorbed by the blades. "Now I get it, I fight for Shauna," I thought. My red eyes glow red as my hair turns red as well. "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF BLOOD I WILL SHOW THEM NO MERCY," I yelled at the top of my lungs. This was the gift I was born with, in this form my limits are doubled and I can heal wounds by drawing blood with my blade. My sword changed from its golden glow to a red blade with jagged pieces of metal on each side. This is my blade my demon's shredder. The watched as the Akian battalion started to show fear inching away from me.

"Ishi show them what it means to be a demon. KILL THEM ALL!" she shouted. I dashed past them, I can tell that they couldn't keep up with my speed. One of them tried to attack me but blood exploded from their neck as he lifted his sword. A few others tried to attack me but I ended them swiftly. There were about 20 men left, another came up and I stabbed up. I sensed arrows in the distance, so I threw the new corpse behind me as a meat shield. After all the arrows were successfully blocked I jumped up using the corpse as a springboard I jump over and land behind the archers. "You guys made me look like a weakling you will pay for that with your lives," I growled. I decapitated each archer one by one until there was one left. I impaled him in the throat as I saw tears well up in his eyes. I turned to look at the area I jumped from as I see Shauna and the rest of my men finishing the rest of the troops off. I was prepared to jump back as I giant fire bomb explodes in that area. "SHAUNA," I yelled concerned jumping into the smoke. As the smoke cleared I found bodies but I could not find Shauna. I heard footsteps and turned around to see a man with blue hair "Who are you," I growled my eyes glowing red.

"My name is Kaiyo, The Lightning Spear of Akia. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Is there a reason you showed yourself unless you have a death wish," I said exiting my demon form.

"I request a duel between us," he responds.

"You would need a whole team to beat me so why should I agree," I asked

"Then how about we make a deal," he responded.

"Like," I questioned.

"If I win, I get to kill you with my own hands," he said.

"And if I win," I asked.

"I'll give your general back," he said moving out of the way so I see a beaten and tied up Shauna, "I'll release this women."

"You coward hiding behind a prisoner," I growled. My blood starting to boil, how dare they harm her, my teeth clenching. "Fine I'll fight you, I'm going to splatter your blood everywhere," I said.

"Wonderful, let's fight," he said. Before I knew it he was in front of me and punched me in the gut. I jump back trying to get my second wind as he just disappeared. I look around trying to locate him.

"Grrr stop hiding," I yelled.

"I'm not hiding I just move to fast for you," he says appearing in front of me trying to run his spear through me. I successfully parry his spear but he runs electricity through it, running volts through my body. I rolled past him, taking deep breaths looking at my arm slightly scorched. I get up running around him looking for an opening knowing any physical assault would hurt me. "Die," he says taking the hilt of his spear to hit me in the throat to stop my running. He then aims his spear at me as a pulsating light appears on the blade of the spear. He shoots a beam of electricity as I roll trying to dodge it. I roll into an Akian soldier who kicks me into Kaiyo. He uppercuts me and punches me in the gut with an electrified punch. I felt my skin peel off as blood run downs my face as I start getting lightheaded.

"Damn it, the demon form took so much energy from me," I start panting showing how tired I am.

"This is it, you are going to die now," he aims his spear at me again but I notice a flash of blue on his arm.

"Is that his mark, if it is I have a chance? This is my only chance," I thought. He shoots a bolt as I roll out the way. He appears in front of me and thrusts his spear. Instead of dodging I ran up and got myself impaled.

"Ha you fool, you have caused your own death," he laughed.

"Not today," I said pulling out a rusty hunting knife and stabbing it where his arm glowed. As I plunge the knife in his arm the electricity stops.

"No my mark," he says looking terrified. The symbol of a blue lightning bolt burns itself onto the back of my left hand.

"I guess I'm the lightning user now," I say upper cutting him, "Now it's my turn," I chuckle cracking my knuckles. I charge up my fist with electricity and punch him in the gut. He coughs some blood while I jump and roundhouse him. He loses some teeth and his mouth is bleeding. I summon some bolts in my hands throwing them at him. I draw my sword and sweep his legs to the right causing him to fall. He looks at me eyes full of terror as I impale him in the heart. "I've won this battle," I say as I look him in the eye.

"Tell my fiancé I love her...," he says coughing up some blood. This words cause me to shiver slightly as I look away. I watch the soldiers rush him to their base most likely trying to save him. I walk over to Shauna and cut her free of her bindings.

"Sorry Ishi, they overpowered me," she said.

"But it's my job to keep you safe. Now look at you, you are bleeding and burned all over. I didn't keep my promise to you," she sobbed covering her eyes. I pull her into a hug.

"You're crying that's a first, come on that's not like you," I said lifting her to her feet.

"You're always like that," she said. I start feeling light headed as I fall over leaning on Shauna. "Sorry my body just kind of stopped working," I say my vision blurry from the electricity.

"Its ok I got my power remember," she says as her hand glows green. In seconds the pain vanished and I was fully energized.

"How could I forget, Almighty Healer of Heaven," I chuckled checking my muscle contractions. "Still a bit slow but that's usual," I thought. I clean the blood off Tenbatsu, and place it back in its sheathe. I turn and start walking to the base with Shauna. While we walk my skin started to heat up and the scent of burning wood surrounded us. We turn to see an archer pulling the string on a flame arrow. As her fingers left the bow string, we saw the orange hue of a flame hurtling towards us. "By the Gods EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I scream trying to avoid it. I try to get down but my legs don't move. I was in stuck in place as it hurled towards me. This was where I was going to die. I closed my eyes prepared to accept death. I opened my eyes to be met by hazel eyes and getting pushed to the ground. It took the tears falling down her face to realize what was happening. Tears welled up in my eyes knowing what was happening. Why did she do this, why save me? "SHUANA STOP,"I screamed knowing what she was going to do. I was about to tell her to run but in that moment, in what seemed to be an instant, the arrow pierced her shoulder. Normally nothing to worry about, until her body exploded into flames.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in agony, her voice destroying my ears. She fell to the ground rolling in the dirt trying to extinguish the flames. I wanted to run up and help her but my legs refused to move. I crawled on the floor, my fingers bleeding as skin scraped against stone. "SHAUNA, SHAUNA," I kept screaming. She turned towards me the flames put out. Her once peach skin now as black as the night sky. Her purple hair were replaced with charred strains of hair left. I expected to see tears but instead I saw a smile across her face as she saw me. Finally I forced myself off the ground, I ran towards her kneeling besides her. I lifted her in my arms, her skin felt like the stones below.

"Why did you do that?" I sobbed my eyes widening at the shock of reality. Her charred flesh gave off a foul scent. The scent made my noise cringe as if it was poison.

"I did it because it was you. I promised to protect you," she said chuckling weakly before breaking into a coughing fit.

"You didn't need to take it that far. I'm just a foreigner, no one would care if I died. You didn't have to die for that," I sobbed my voice breaking as I try to talk.

"You really are an idiot," she said forcing herself up, "I love you, that's why I couldn't let you die." I'm pretty sure she was blushing but I couldn't tell.

"You love me, but why," I asked trying to treat her wounds. She was about to speak but she broke into another coughing fit. I sat her up completely, using my arm to support her. Her skin was still hot as if still on fire. She pulled out a small notebook, surprisingly not ash and placed it in my hand. I started noticing her struggle to even stay conscious.

"Ishi, kill me," she said softly.

"W-what," I asked my voice getting shaky.

"Even if I survive this, I won't ever be the same. I'll be crippled for life, i-I'll be weak. I don't want that," she said starting to cry, "Please kill me I know this is a lot to ask."

"I-I can't… I can't do that now. I love you too, I can't end your life," I said tears streaming down my face. She pulled my rusty dagger out of its sheathe and placed it in my hand. She curled my fingers around the handle and motioned it over her heart.

"Please let your face be the last face I see," she pleaded putting a kiss on my cheeks. I looked down once more my grip getting tighter around the handle.

"I-I don't want to l-lose you, I don't w-want to lose a-anyone else," I started to cry.

"I'll always be watching you, you just won't see me," she whispered her voice getting raspy.

"I want to be able to see you, and hold you," I argued.

"Please… Do it… For me it hurts…," she said. I closed my eyes, tears falling faster as I hesitantly nodding. "I'm just another soldier, don't forget your place," she said in a whisper. I felt my heart shatter as I pushed the knife into her chest. It took me years to finally rebuild my sanity but it was all taken from me in an instant. I saw blood leak from her mouth as she said, "Thank… you Ishi… you spared me… from a life of weakness… I… love… you." I watched as her head fell to the right as her eyes closed with a smile on her face. I could feel the endless tears down her face, I was surrounded by darkness again. I could feel my past crawling up my back once more. I was alone and my old ways of my past were returning. I got up holding her body in my arms the feeling of anger consuming me. I glared at the archer who had dropped her bow and glared back.

"I am going to cut the skin of your body," I said putting down Shauna's body drawing my sword. She jumped off the platform she was on and stepped on the bow.

"I am General Sakuhana the Wind Angel of Akia," she spoke anger in her voice. I didn't want to answer her but I must according to my principles.

"I'm General Ishi the Blood Demon of Ocia," I responded.

"I request a one on one duel at the crack of dawn," she spoke.

"Why," I questioned my anger ready to explode out of me.

"Both of our troops are exhausted and I would like to bury my dead," she said motioning me to look around the battlefield, "I suggest you do the same."

"Ok I understand I accept your challenge," I responded.

"Meet me at Crysiline Meadow at the crack of dawn, till then," she turned, "I hope a dragon eats you." She walked back into her base as some other soldiers picked up bodies. I turn around to face my men.

"Rally together our battle is done for now," I exclaimed. Then after gathering all our dead soldiers we started our long grueling journey back to Ocia. The road back was tiring, it felt as if my legs would buckle if I stopped moving for even a second. Along the way more of my men died from starvation our supplies were little if any, and we were constantly attacked by monsters. By the time we arrived at the gates of Ocia we were few in numbers, about 30 of us still alive. As we walked inside, the loud running of families looking for their loved ones roared through the kingdom. I watched as very few families rejoiced in reunion with their loved one, while others cried only holding the weapon with its master passed on. I felt a slight tug on my arm and looked down to see a young girl, no older than 5 or 6. I crouched down and spoke softly, "What are you doing here little one?"

"Um, I'm looking for my brother, I was told soldiers from Group Alpha came through here," she spoke. Her words pierced my heart and soul like an arrow.

"Why didn't your guardian come her," I asked.

"Our guardians died a long time ago," she said, "But its ok my brother promised he wouldn't leave me too."

"What does he look like," I said my ability to hold in my tears wavering. She took off the heart shaped locket around her neck, opening it, my heart sank as I saw the face of a young man we recently lost to a dragon not too long ago. I motioned over a soldier who gave her a broken sword. "Sorry your brother isn't with us," I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Where is her, did he get transferred to another group," she asked.

"He… He has passed on," I responded. My words seem to hit her like a truck as she stumbled back, her eyes widened.

"N-no, it can't be….You're lying to me. He promised me, he'd come back and celebrate my Rebirth," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said starting to cry. This girl was so young and she was going to be left alone. My heart was stone cold, I felt horrible I could have saved him. "I'll try to compensate for his death, anything you want I can have sent to you," I said.

"No I want my big brother," she creamed starting to cry, "Give me my brother back." She started falling to her knees hitting my chest softly. "Please… he is all I have left," she said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect him or anyone. I wasn't suited to be a leader, I brought death to them all," I yelled sobbing. The girl slowly gets up still crying. Her cries of despair and misery rang through my ears. I proceeded to go to my and house and collapse on the floor. "I can't keep doing this to myself," I shouted through my tears. Before I realized it I had fallen asleep on the floor. Instead of the usual dream I was stricken by a nightmare. I looked around as fog surrounded me. I was cold the chilly air freezing me to my core. It wasn't a normal frost, I felt the weight on my back. The weight of guilt and regret weighing me down freezing my very being. I wandered moving slowly, the weight almost unbearable. I searched aimlessly for something warm and then I heard crying. I walked towards the crying, slowly but surely. Eventually the fog lifts but the weight gets heavier as I see Shauna. I was about to smile until I realized that it was exactly the same as then. I tried to run up but the guild weighed me down practically chaining me to the floor. I watched as the arrow hit her again, watching her burst into flames. I couldn't save her I couldn't do anything. I looked forward to see the little girl again.

"You let someone very important to me die, I feel the same way you do. Hopeless… Useless… Saddened… Faith Lost…," she said her voice raspy. I reached for her hand but she smacked it away crying. "You could have saved my brother, but you didn't. I'm all alone now, I'll end up on the streets just like you did. I won't last I'll be dead all because of you. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME," she shouted. I laid there as the girl vanished and the darkness surrounded me. I reluctantly opened my eyes as the sound of knocking rang vibrant in my ears.

"Um General, its time," said a male voice.

"Go on without me, I'll be there shortly," I responded.

"Understood," he said before walking away. I got up and walked into my room grabbing a black cap. I went to reach for my watch with my right hand but stopped when I saw the symbol of a green fairy on the back of my hand. I held back the tears in my eyes as i motioned to look at the picture of Shauna and I on my desk. I turned the picture around thinking, "A mark to my eternal failure." I placed the cap on my head as I walked out the door. The rain clouds have come in darkening the skies above. I walked over to the cemetery not looking anywhere but forward. I entered noticing a group of soldiers and Emperor Hachiro surrounding a grave. The rain above started the funeral for Shauna Tachibana.

"Here lies Shauna Tachibana, only daughter of Emperor Hachiro," said the minister. That was all I heard before I got lost staring at Shauna's body. They dressed her in a fine white silk dress and her skin went back to its normal peach like color. I almost wanted to make the joke that she looked girly for once. It was then I realized that my name was being called. I looked at the minister who gave me an envelope.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"She told me to give this to you, if she didn't make it back," he replied, "I believe it's a letter." Hearing those words I tore through it pulling out a fresh sheet of purple lilac paper, her specialty. I threw the envelope to the ground and started to read.

~ _Dear Ishi,_

 _If you are reading this letter, I didn't come back after our fight with elite forces of Akia alive. I must apologize, I must have pained your heart so much with my death. I can only imagine how much guilt you feel for not being able to do something. I ask that you don't do that, I know it's difficult but I died a warrior. Our Lord will send me to a happier place for that. Perhaps when we are both reborn once more we can see each other again. I must say all the time I've spent with you have been the happiest days of my life, even if you tend to get rowdy at time. I am certain that I did say this to you but if I didn't, Ishi I love you. You always stand up for what is right even if others treat you cruelly. No matter how much you might get injured you protect people. I know you were called a monster child but I don't care. I saw you with my own two eyes that day, you were just a scared little boy, alone in that alley. You are no longer that child anymore, you have become a strong man capable of leading an army. You have made me proud, I have no regrets. I am glad my heart yearned for you. As we always say, "Live Strong So We May Fight On!" Don't think about what happened anymore, strive to prevent what happened or you are doomed to repeat it. Ishi Ketsui, I love you and I will miss you._

 _Love, Shauna~_

Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I hugged the letter to my chest. The crowd around me remained silent as if to give me some time to let it out. I decided to do nothing and let the minister finish the ceremony. After the funeral I walked back to my house along the way I could hear the whispers of the kingdom. I heard the people who saw me referring to me as the demon child, the foreigner, and a murderer amongst most things. I arrived home and immediately threw myself in bed. "How long can I keep doing this," I thought closing my eyes. As my eyes shut I see Sakuhana's face and I started to boil with anger. "I have sinned for not being able to save her. I will have to sin again because I have to cut off that bastard's head, Sakuhana I will kill you," I repeated to myself before falling asleep. I didn't sleep peacefully, I was tormented by those nightmares till I woke. I looked out the window with a look of murderous intent. "I'm coming for you, Sakuhana," I said.

Author's Note: I am trying to try a new style of story writing, i am dividing each chapter into a part A and part B. I do this to show each scene portrayed through each of the main character's eyes. Feel free to tell me if you enjoy this style of writing or loathe it. This story is under Beserk fanfic but i will not be using any of the characters i am only using the plot of the two warring kingdoms. I will say that i have a set story in mind but it took me 3 months to write this so don't expect frequent updates to this story. If you guys like this type of writing i may post a shorter story on the side weekly for your entertainment. We will just have to see, until then. I will say that i do have a set story in mind but that will not change the fact that it is ever changing in my mind so i will say fuck off to you guys who have ocs or scenraios you would like to see me throw in. If you have an oc or an event you'd like to see leave it below, i won't promise to put it in but i will keep it in mind. I'll also note that i will put little character dialogue after these notes as to hint what is happening in the next part or chapter. Yea ill keep you guessing. Ill try not to make the next part take 3 months to make but i am very serious about writing so ill be writing, rewriting, throwing away, and rewritng again so i say a minimum of two weeks for the next part. I hope you enjoy your adventure into the land of Regnant and the kingdoms of Ocia and Akia.

Chapter 1B hint

"How could this be happening, i had it perfectly planned," i said pounding my fist into the table.

Author Notes 2: What? Never said i would give you a lot to work with :P

Ishi: You know you are going to piss everyone off doing that

Me: SOOOOOOO?

Ishi: I hate you

Me: HAHAHAHAHA

Saku: You both are idiots

Ishi: Shut up flame bitch

Saku: Fight me demon scumbag

Me: now now you two save that for chapter 2

Saku & Ishi: Fine

Author Notes 3: I'll put little character convos at the end because why not.


End file.
